Memories and Realities
by mistyLeigh23
Summary: Kahoko and Len had broken up months ago. Len has a new girl but Kahoko still loves him. Now here comes Ryotaro, the ex-boyfriend of Kahoko’s bestfriend who seems to becoming close to her. Will love blossom for Ryotaro and Kahoko amidst the fact that he’s
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memories and Realities

Summary: Kahoko and Len had broken up months ago. Len has a new girl but Kahoko still loves him. Now here comes Ryotaro, the ex-boyfriend of Kahoko's bestfriend who seems to becoming close to her. Will love blossom for Ryotaro and Kahoko amidst the fact that he's a bestfriend's ex? Or will Kahoko continue to be haunted by the memories of Len and hope for him considering the fact that he's with someone new?

A/N: This is my second fanfic guys! Hehe… I hope this will be good.

Chapter 1- Gloomy Aura

NORMAL POV

It was a gloomy day. The clouds were nimbus black and it was raining hardly. Hino Kahoko was in her room, playing her violin. It was a sad melody she was playing. It was the saddest actually, of all she had played. Tears suddenly welled up on her eyes and streamed down her face as she ended playing the violin. She placed her instrument on the rack and wept on her pillow.

MEMORIES

"We're dating already. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner," Tsukimori Len said.

"Oh…" Kahoko replied bluntly. "Well, congratulations. I guess you're happy now. Really happy…"

"Don't say that Kahoko. I know I promised that you'd be the first person to know if I'm seeing a new girl. But I just didn't know how to tell you. Scared I guess… Sorry."

"It's okay. We're just friends now. Not committed anymore, so there's no point of you needing to apologize." Kahoko let out a fake smile. "I just wanna know Len…"

"Yes?"

"Did you really love me? When I was still your girlfriend?"

"Of course I did! I loved you so much before. I just don't know why. It just suddenly… I just suddenly fell out of love."

Kahoko leaned on the wall and shook her head as tears began to fall. Seeing this, Len quickly embraced her tightly. "Allow me to hug you as you cry. Just go on and cry all you want. Cry all the hurt I've caused you," he whispered. Kahoko cried and cried. 'I so love him until now. 5 months after break up and I still love him. Pity…' she thought. As Len hugged her, all the more did the tears stream down.

NORMAL POV

The next day at school, Kahoko walked to school sadly. It has been 5 months since her break up with Len but she still had not moved on. One factor was the promise that Len gave her.

MEMORIES

"At least we're friends though we've broke up," Len said.

Kahoko nodded as they walked together to a coffee shop. "Hey Len…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, after we both graduate, we could work out our relationship once again?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's wait after we graduate. Let's work it out once again. I promise," Len proclaimed happily.

NORMAL POV

As Kahoko walked towards her class, someone called out to her, "Kahoko! Wait up!" Kahoko stopped and turned around to see Hihara waving at her. And behind him, was two people Kahoko wanted to see and at the same time didn't want to see.

A/N: Please R&R guys! I haven't written for a long time. Hahaha! I think you all know who she has seen already. So obvious!


	2. Chapter 2 Concern and Cries

Chapter 2 – Concern and Cries

Previously…

As Kahoko walked towards her class, someone called out to her, "Kahoko! Wait up!" Kahoko stopped and turned around to see Hihara waving at her. And behind him, were two people Kahoko wanted to see and at the same time didn't want to see.

Chapter 2 – Concern and Cries

"Hey Kahoko!" Hihara finally caught up with Kahoko. "Are you headed to your class?"

Kahoko nodded. "Yes. How about you?"

"We're going to the music room."  
"We?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot," Hihara exclaimed and looked back to his companions. "You haven't met Ayame yet, right?"

"Ayame?" Kahoko asked as she turned around, seeing Len holding hands with a girl.

Len saw her and immediately let go of the girl's hands. "Kahoko, this is Ayame. Ayame, Kahoko."

The two girls just smiled at each other without saying anything. '_Oh what the! I totally forgot! Stupid me! Kahoko is Len's ex-girlfriend… Aargh!_' Hihara thought.

"So… now you two have been introduced…" Hihara said, scratching his head. "I think we should go into our classes now."

"Yup, I need to hurry up. Nice meeting you Ayame. Bye!" Kahoko quickly replied and strode away.

Kahoko ran as fast as she can to her classroom. Upon entering the classroom, Ukiya, her classmate, blocked her way. "Kaho, I saw your ex a while ago. He's seeing someone already?" Ukiya asked. "Yep! And her name's Ayame," replied Kahoko without looking at him. She immediately went out of his way and straight to her seat. _'First thing in the morning and it's a bad day already…' _she thought as she buried her head on her hands.

A little later, their teacher arrived and began the lessons in Calculus. Kahoko was sitting by the window and when she can no longer understand what the teacher was saying, she looked out of the window. She saw the fountain where Tsukimori had confessed his love for her.

------ M E M O R I E S -----

It was a windy day two weeks after the concours. Kahoko was sitting by the fountain, reminiscing everything that happened during the concours. Suddenly, Tsukimori appeared, "Hino-san…"

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko gasped in surprise. "You startled me!"

"Sorry…"

"What is it?"

"Please play the violin for me."

Kahoko looked at him deeply and saw that his eyes were filled with eagerness. _'He does really want me to play. Err.. he might just say one of his cold lines again…'_ Tsukimori sat beside her, clasped her hands, and said, "Please Hino-san." Kahoko felt compassion and decided to play for him. She took out her violin and played a rather soft melody. Tsukimori's eyes were glued on her as she was playing with eyes closed. _'She does not play that good, but she plays honestly. And my heart is always captured by the sound…'_ he thought.

Kahoko felt happy as she played. It was like she had not played the violin for a long time. She knew it wasn't that good but she loved playing the violin. She didn't care if others would hear her, as long as she played it honestly and truly from the depths of her heart. Suddenly, Tsukimori said something that made her stop. "I love you Hino… I have always been," he said as he stood up and hugged her. Kahoko stood speechless in his embrace. _'What's this? Why is he saying me this?' _she thought. But her heart sank and gave in to Tsukimori's hug.

----- NORMAL POV -----

"Ms. Hino. Ms. Hino," Mr. Kouya, the Calculus teacher, called unto her. Kahoko woke up from her daydreaming and looked at their teacher with a puzzled expression. "You're not in your music class today. You're in Calculus. Why are you raising your hands like that?" Mr. Kouya asked. Kahoko finally absorbed what the teacher was saying as she found her arms raised in a position like playing violin. She immediately put her arms down as her classmates laughed at her. Takatou Mio then poked her, "What's the matter with you Kaho-chan?" Kahoko looked at her friend's caring expression and just shook her head.

On the other side of the campus, Hihara was sitting down on one of the garden benches. He was sulking and was murmuring to himself. A tap on his shoulders brought him back to reality. When he looked up, he saw Azuma Yunoki smiling at him. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked. "Oh I was being stupid again!" replied Hihara.

"Why?"

"It totally slipped out of my mind that Len is Kaho-chan's ex-boyfriend!"

"And?"

"And I actually introduced her to Ayame…" Hihara heaved a big sigh and looked down.

Yunoki tapped his shoulder again. "Don't worry. At least they can become casual friends now."

"Who do you mean?"

"Hino-san and Ayame-san… but of course, it'll be their choice if they ignore each other or not. Yet, it would have been better if Tsukimori-kun was the one who made their introductions."

Hihara sighed again. "I'm such a bad friend."

"Friend? Just friend?" Yunoki smiled slyly and chuckled.

"Cut it out!"

Yunoki laughed and then told Hihara he needed to go to the Council office for the meeting on the upcoming school anniversary.

At lunch time, Kahoko ate with Mio and Kobayashi Nao in the school cafeteria. Her two friends were very concerned about her actions a while ago during their class. "You're not as energetic as usual Kaho-chan. What's the problem?" asked Kobayashi. Kahoko just stared at her friends, teary-eyed. _'I need to be strong. Be strong!' _she thought. But her body would not follow what she was thinking. Tears began to fall down on her cheeks and as soon as it fell, she quickly ran out of the cafeteria with her friends calling out to her.

Kahoko ran towards the Music Department Building and then straight to one of the music rooms. It was one of the places she regards as her refuge every time she's sad. She entered the first room she saw, locked the door and kneeled behind the door, crying her heart out. "Stop it Kahoko! Stop crying! It's not worth it! Done already! Done!" she muttered as her tears kept falling.

----- MEMORIES -----

It was sunset and the sun's orange and yellow rays were hovering above the waters of the sea. Kahoko and Tsukimori were walking by the seashore, hand in hand. "I can't wait to marry you Kahoko," Tsukimori said. Kahoko stopped walking and became frozen at the stop. "Hey!" Tsukimori cried, "Why aren't you saying anything?" Kahoko looked at him and shook her head. "You don't want to marry me?" asked Tsukimori. Suddenly, a flock of seagulls flew overhead as the sun began to set before their very eyes. Tsukimori let go of Kahoko's hand and looked beyond the sea. "I will always love you Kaho. I will never hurt you. But if you don't want to marry me, then I'll let you go just like that beautiful sunset fades before us." Kahoko suddenly embraced him from the back. Tsukimori turned towards her as she said, "I love you too much Len that I cannot say anything more but I love you for always." Tsukimori leaned over Kahoko as they kissed each other in that sweet horizon.

----- NORMAL POV -----

'_I still love you Len… so much,' _Kahoko thought. All of a sudden, someone was touching her by the shoulders.

"Kahoko?"

When Kahoko opened her eyes and looked up to see who it was, all she could do was gasp in surprise.

"Len?"

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for such a very very very long time of updating this story. But here it is! I hope you'd like it guys! Please R&R… thanks mucho!


End file.
